Solo Cuatro Horas
by BlueWish
Summary: No había perdido la cuenta en ningún momento. Finalmente había terminado de contar los 365 días, pero ahora se añadían cuatro horas más. OneShot Digimon Savers.


_**Solo cuatro horas:**_

Sleipmon caminaba con un aire algo nervioso por el lugar, el sonido de sus cascos contra el suelo generaba una seguidilla de ecos casi inconfundibles en aquella noche aparentemente tranquila.  
Mientras iba de aquí para allá el centauro frotaba sus manos entre sí para después hacer crujir levemente sus dedos uno por uno, aquellos eran signos inequívocos de que el caballero mitad bestia estaba sufriendo de cierto nivel de estrés que debía de ser tomado en consideración por sus pares.

Había pasado un año, ¡un año completo!

Incluso él mismo se sorprendía del hecho de que hubiese contado cada día hasta llegar al número 365.

En aquellos momentos la estancia permanecía débilmente iluminada por los cristales azules que flotaban en las alturas, pero aún así las esquinas y los umbrales que conducían a otros lugares permanecían sumidos en absoluta oscuridad.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso?—. Aquella voz tomó por sorpresa al pelimorado, quien se dio la vuelta mientras instintivamente retrocedía algunos pasos, su estado no mejoró al ver que era Omegamon, quien había avanzado hasta estar expuesto a la tenue luz de los cristales.

—Por nada, no pasa nada—. Sleipmon trató de sostener la mirada en los ojos azules de Omegamon, así sus palabras serían convincentes, pero al no tener el valor suficiente finalmente sus ojos de color violeta terminaron fijando su atención primero en las paredes y después en el suelo.

—No sabes mentir—. Directas y algo cortantes, las palabras del caballero surgido de una fusión causaron un leve escalofrío en el centauro quien retrocedió otro metro—. Ya ha pasado un año, sabes que la respuesta es no.

Aquello fue como una puñalada de frente, Sleipmon levantó la vista casi en el acto la cual reflejaba, además de perplejidad, dolor. Omegamon entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección al centauro y pasó junto a este con su capa ondeando levemente a sus espaldas.

—Deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, el que Yggdrasil ya no esté y en su lugar esté Homeostasis, no cambia las cosas en absoluto—. El Royal Knight tras pronunciar esas palabras siguió con su camino portando aquel aire serio y tajante. Dejando a Sleipmon ahora completamente solo.

El centauro de seis patas se quedó petrificado, a pesar de que su hogar fuese el polo norte, en aquel momento sentía un frío que no se comparaba en absoluto al que experimentaba en el extremo congelado del planeta al ser incluso superior.

Pasados unos instantes el pelimorado dirigió sus pasos en dirección a otro punto del árbol servidor ahora con un aire cabizbajo y alicaído el cual trató de disimular. Al llegar a otra sección un poco menos iluminada Sleipmon notó que esta poseía una grata vista al exterior gracias a una ancha abertura que hacía las de ventana, al observar por esta última pudo apreciar el cielo cuajado de estrellas.  
Sleipmon observó la cúpula azabache plagada de aquellas diminutas flamas de vela divinas sin proferir palabra alguna, no hasta que detectó una conocida presencia y la mirada de esta última fija en él.

—Hola Dukemon—. El caballero mitad bestia y de ojos color violeta se dio levemente la vuelta para ver al susodicho Royal Knight de capa carmesí y poseedor del Digital Hazard el cual correspondió el saludo con una leve inclinación con la cabeza—. Qué quieres.

—Nada en especial, solo quería reposar un momento—. Avanzó de brazos cruzados hasta estar junto al centauro y al igual que este Dukemon fijó su mirada color oro en el infinito cielo—. Cuatro horas, el tiempo corre.

—¿Eh, qué cosa?—. El equino despegó su mirada del cielo y fijó su atención en Dukemon, este último soltó una leve risa por lo bajo y señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza a un punto al otro lado de la sala en la que estaban.

Sleipmon dirigió su vista hacia el punto indicado por Dukemon y se sorprendió al ver que justo allí yacía un portal casi imperceptible a la vista, el centauro se acercó algunos pasos a este y lo examinó de forma minuciosa con su mirada color violeta desde distintos ángulos, hecho eso volvió a fijar su atención en el otro Royal Knight.

—Te quedan tres horas y cincuenta y tres minutos, recuerda que Omegamon siempre es muy puntual a la hora de volver de su patrullaje—. El caballero portador de Gram y Aegis le dio la espalda y tranquilamente siguió con su atención fija en las estrellas—. Yo no vi nada, ese portal al mundo humano apareció de repente y de manera indetectable...

En la mirada del equino se vio reflejado un brillo de incalculable gratitud hacia su compañero, pero el tiempo apremiaba, por ende Sleipmon rápidamente cruzó el portal el cual aún después de haber sido utilizado permaneció allí. Silencioso y difícil de detectar a simple vista.  
Pasados unos instantes de quietud Dukemon oyó una serie de pasos a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se topó con la mirada severa de Omegamon.

—Es normal que estés así, nunca has sabido lo que se siente tener un Tamer—. Dijo Dukemon rodando los ojos y volviendo de nuevo su atención al firmamento, ante lo cual Omegamon dejó escapar un leve bufido, pero de todas formas se posicionó junto a su amigo—. Solo cuatro horas. No hace daño a nadie, además, se lo debía.

—Si algo llega a pasar todo el peso caerá sobre tus hombros—. Omegamon quien ahora miraba fijamente al horizonte sintió la mano de su compañero posarse en su hombro y darle unas palmadas en este—. A veces eres demasiado blando...

—Y tú demasiado severo y cortante, pero bueno, ve a hacer tu ronda de vigilancia—. Dicho eso Dukemon retiró la mano del hombro de Omega y se retiró con toda la calma del mundo.

El Royal Knight que cumplía el rol de líder durante la ausencia de Alphamon fijó su atención en el portal por unos instantes, dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente se retiró del lugar también. Realmente no lograba comprender el por qué Sleipmon anhelaba tanto ver a ese humano, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, claro...Satsuma Rentarou.


End file.
